


Flames

by HengoRipley



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: 爱Ronnie O'Sullivan至深的hentai产物CP：43岁的大Ronnie x 18岁嫩出水的小Ronnie没错，水仙预警前面很傻气 后面NC17而且由于我迫切地想要他俩cao起来，人物注定是OOC的，写个爽看个爽嘛XD脑洞来自lof上的小可爱@已经成为咸鱼





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Ronnie非常确定自己没有疯。

但是他发誓看见一个年长的自己站在桌子前，手上拎着自己吃到一半的咸芝士巧克力蛋糕，一脸鄙夷地盯着摊在沙发里试图与其融为一体的自己。

那个年长的自己开口了——

“我年轻时脸真胖。”

“年轻而脸胖”的Ronnie感到一阵恍惚。

“啥？...等等——”

站着的那个Ronnie又拎起了桌上的一瓶碳酸饮料。他依稀记得这种饮料的味道，但是由于太久没喝，外加40岁后自己的饮食健康规律了不少，他也不是很想回忆起这玩意儿的味道。

“我年轻时口味真差劲。”

“年轻而口味差劲”的Ronnie感到一阵晕眩，他开始动摇了——自己大概是在做梦。

但是随即那个自己绕过桌子，重重挨着他坐进沙发里，Ronnie感觉自己在沙发上弹了几下，感觉非常清晰且真实，所以他应该不是在做梦。

“......”

他完全组织不出语言，任由另一个年长的Ronnie翘着二郎腿盯着自己。

接着他听见对方说：“嘿，小子，你需要一个节食计划。”

Ronnie开始觉得自己可能真的疯了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Ronnie非常确定自己没有疯。

但是前一秒还在家里练球的自己正开心地给皮头擦巧克，下一秒就站在一个书房里，手里还保持着前一秒的动作。Ronnie被吓得一激灵，但立刻就意识到自己身处以前的家中。书房里专门腾出了一块地方给他放奖杯，而那里最为显眼的位置上正放着1993年英锦赛的奖杯，辉煌的时刻，Ronnie回忆起来，但他马上被另一个念头击中——

糟糕，我在1993年。

他有点害怕，但是好奇占据了他心里大部分位置，倒不是说他相信穿越什么的，可真的遇到这种事时你也拿它没办法。

最开始Ronnie先是在书房原地站了很久，紧闭双眼再睁开试图回到2018年，最后发现不管用，又坐在地上冥想起来，最后是书房门外传来的脚步声把他吓得跳了起来。

Shit，他忘了自己可能会被别人看见，他可不想造成什么恐慌。

但是他想去看看这时候自己。

客厅的电视机响着，Ronnie走到门口探头看过去，发现好多年前的自己正摊在沙发里吃着零食，看起来非常、非常的慵懒。

他别扭地走到自己面前。一开始沙发上的自己并没有反应，他的注意力全在电视节目上，但随着自己的走近...

噢，对方抬起头瞪大了眼睛：“What the...?!”

Shit，他能看见我。Ronnie在心里同时为两个人捏了把汗。但是随即小Ronnie那张脸引起了他的注意。肤质很好，干干净净又白白的，嘴唇因为零食的原因油光发亮，眼睛瞪得那么圆，头发乱糟糟的但是依旧显得很年轻。这该死的年纪，就算在客厅昏暗的灯光下他也显得青涩而生动。

但是不可否认的是——

“我年轻时脸真胖。”

他拎起一块被吃了一半、看起来就很高热量的蛋糕端详起来。接着无奈地看向小Ronnie的胖脸。对方明显被自己的这句话震了一下。

不知为何，他对这感到异常的满意。

桌子上的一大瓶饮料又吸引了他的注意力，Ronnie拎起那瓶饮料，看着上面印着的成分表，手微微颤抖。

“我年轻时口味真差劲。”

看到小Ronnie明显地恍惚了一阵，他内心也窃喜了一阵。现在他已经无心去思考怎样回到正常的时间线上了，因为他清楚地知道面前这个傻小子在接下来的几年会把自己糟蹋成什么样子，毕竟这些记忆就在他的脑子里清清楚楚地存在着，并且在他每次想起来的时候毫不留情地折磨他。

Ronnie坐到18岁自己的身边。

“......”

他抑制住自己想捏对方脸的冲动，发表了正式宣言。

“嘿，小子，你需要一个节食计划。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
丹尼尔发誓自己听到哥哥在卧室里面自言自语。

（“我是43岁的你。”）

“我真沧桑...”

（揍）

“疼！”

（“那些零食不许再吃了，饮料也是，胖成球了你。”）

“...我哪胖了，不就脸圆一点...”

（“会变胖的，相信我，非常、非常胖。”）

“......”

“以后的我是什么样的？会出名吗？会成功吗？”

（“嗯...听起来有点夸张，但是大家都说你是最好的。”）

“Shit，真的吗！”

（“小小年纪不要说脏话。”）

“......”

“老爸呢...他还好吗？”

（“他很好，放心吧，现在最重要的是把你从这种堕落的生活方式里拉出来。”）

小Ronnie以肉眼可见的方式放松了下来，以至于对方将自己抱住揉了揉头发都没有反抗。这个拥抱很奇怪（毕竟是自己抱自己），别扭却亲昵。

他其实非常害羞，自己甚至没有和父亲这样拥抱过，一瞬间他产生了一种自己多了个哥哥/爸爸的感觉。

而另一个Ronnie心中的满足感充盈着。这么说虽然很怪异，但是他很喜欢面前年轻的自己，一个矛盾体，绝望而充满希望，另外，对方的耳朵还因为这次拥抱变得通红。

（“噢对了。”）

“嗯？”Ronnie抬起头。

（“你必须恢复以前的跑步计划。”）

“......Shit!”


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
发现别人看不见自己后，这位穿越过来的Ronnie就开始在小Ronnie的生活范围内大摇大摆随心所欲起来。

毕竟也没什么其他事可干。

他很享受和年轻的自己一起练球，当然，是在私底下。毕竟被别人看到一根会自动打球的杆子不是什么好主意。

他享受打斯诺克时完虐小Ronnie的感觉。

Ronnie输一局，就要去跑一公里——两个Ronnie都一样——大的那个倒是没什么怨言，毕竟他非常喜欢跑步。但是小的那个就不一样了，懒得出奇，而且大Ronnie再怎么说也不能是他爸，如果是老爸出马，估计用不着什么威逼利诱小Ronnie就乖乖去跑了，而Ronnie怎么严厉地教育小Ron都没啥用。

“再不去跑步我就揍你。”  
“还不知道谁揍得过谁呢。”  
“......”  
然后揍了个爽。

有时候小Ronnie异常乖巧地出去跑步，最后却被大Ronnie抓到是去朋友家玩耍。

这些都导致大Ronnie非常泄气，而且由于对方就是自己，那小屁孩心里在想什么自己都清楚，他觉得又气又好笑。

在饮食方面他倒是做得很成功，亲自教小Ronnie做菜，很快地对方也清楚感受到自己长大以后做的菜有多好吃，从而减少零食的摄入。

一个月后，小Ronnie明显感受到自己的裤子太松了，而且别人每逢见到自己都会问他是不是生病了，他跟大Ronnie抱怨这件事，对方一句“你觉得别人重要还是自己重要”就把他搞定了。

他对这个年长的自己的感情非常复杂，大部分时候他非常敬仰对方，有时候又会厌烦，他才18岁，每个青春期男生玩心都重，两腿间那玩意也不受控制，每天多多少少都会胡思乱想些有的没的，和大Ronnie待久了他感到有些头疼。

而且在他们相处期间，有一件事非常微妙。由于大部分时间是在家里和妹妹住在一起，有时候如果丹尼尔整天都在家，大Ronnie的行动就非常不便，比如洗澡。

为了不造成恐慌，很多次都只能两个人一起去洗澡，小Ronnie还要去偷老爸的衣服给对方穿，偷偷摸摸不留下会让人起疑的痕迹。

他家的浴室除了浴缸还有额外的一套淋浴设备（感谢上帝，小Ronnie想），一般来说，小Ronnie会泡在浴缸里，而大Ronnie就在旁边冲澡。最尴尬的阶段是两个人一起脱衣服，其实本来两个大老爷们，身体还是同款，根本没有什么好害羞的，但是小Ronnie就是不知道该把眼睛放在哪里，大Ronnie也看出来了，但是没有戳穿，只是在心底里暗暗地笑。

不得不说43岁的Ronnie魅力十足，气场在那里，身材又健壮，小Ronnie会偷偷打量对方腹部的肌肉，又因为视线下方那玩意儿耳尖发红。

啊...可恶的青春期。

大Ronnie本来很坦荡，但是被小Ronnie这样一弄自己也有点不好意思，同时又感到非常有意思，因为他很清楚18岁的男生看见一根管子都能硬得起来，更何况自己年轻时非常腼腆，对于青春期的性欲处理得一塌糊涂。

非常不妙，非常、非常不妙。

说实话，对小Ronnie来说大Ronnie完全就是一个长得跟自己像的陌生人，而对大Ronnie来说小Ronnie比起是一段久远的记忆，更像一个急需被拯救的年轻人。如此亲密地朝夕相处导致的后果非常严重，尤其是对一个青春期的男孩，他的床底下甚至连一本花花公子都没有。

但是晚上睡觉的时候他们会睡在一起，因为大Ronnie抗议地板太硬。

现在想想，这真的不是个好主意，尤其是每次小Ronnie在晨勃中醒来，发现自己被对方抱在怀里，他都会紧张得一动不动，心跳得飞快，又不知如何是好，只能慢慢等身体冷静下来。可是对方的身体热力十足，还有一股独特的麝香味，这些都让他硬得更厉害。

有时候是大Ronnie先醒来，发现自己正抱着小Ronnie，而对方又揽着自己的腰。说实话，他觉得这其实有些不合礼节，如果要说他们俩现在是父子关系，那么这将是一段非常非常不得体的父子关系。

可这两个人之中还没有任何一个提出要改变这一现状。

第一次越界的事情发生在一次决赛赛后。

经过和大Ronnie不断的对练后，小Ronnie的技术变得更好了，那是一场非常顺利的决赛，他在十局中打出好几杆漂亮的破百，全程自己都感到飘飘然，到比赛结束后观众的欢呼声还在他脑中萦绕不去。

倒不是说得到了多大的奖项，只是他第一次如此投入且享受。

他在幕后主动抱了Ronnie，激动之下还亲了对方的嘴角。但是亲完他才意识到自己做了什么，而对方略微惊讶地僵在原地，导致气氛有些尴尬，而他思考着怎么让自己迅速消失。

但是Ronnie立刻回过神，拉近自己与面前这个男孩的距离，男孩的眼角和脸颊还因为刚刚的胜利而微微发红，显得特别诱人。

他已经不想思考了——管他面前的人是不是自己——男孩试探地凑过去亲了对方的嘴唇，对方回吻，他就继续试探地舔舐男人的嘴唇。

最后他们终于吻在了一起，这时候两个人才意识到，其实这件事他们想做很久了。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
自那次越界之后他们就一直处于一种极其不得体的相处状态。

他们频繁地亲吻。

小Ronnie似乎把亲吻当作生活中好不容易发现的一项乐趣，而大Ronnie虽然没有表现得很明显，但是他会在别人在场的情况下不动声色地凑过去亲吻小Ronnie的脸颊和嘴唇，然后站到一旁愉悦地欣赏对方故作镇定耳尖发红的样子。

时间翻转到几天后。

今天是小Ronnie的生日，好吧，其实也是大Ronnie的，但是总的来说，男孩显得比他更为兴奋并且散发着一股让人想要侍奉的气息。今天的小Ronnie特别粘人，练球练到一半把Ronnie缠回了自己房间里，因为他开始想要亲吻了。

男孩双腿分开坐在大人胯上，双臂堪堪地绕住对方肩膀。他们小腹紧贴着。男孩一刻不停地亲吻Ronnie柔软的嘴唇还有脸颊，啾啾啾地像只小鸟。而Ronnie用手摩挲着男孩敏感的腰部，身子往后倾躺在层层叠叠的枕头上，好让小Ronnie整个人趴在自己身上。

“我们这样做是不对的。”男孩在无数个甜腻的吻的间隙中说道。

“我知道，”Ronnie沉溺地看着男孩灰绿色的眼睛，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着他耳垂和脖子间的这段弧线，“要是被别人发现了我们一定会被抓起来的。”

小Ronnie停止了亲吻，脸色一沉，想要从对方身上爬起来，但是身下那人及时一手抓住他的胳膊，一手照着他的腰不轻不重地捏了一下。

“嗯！”小Ronnie剧烈地震颤了一下，整个人软在对方身上。

噢，这倒是很有趣。Ronnie想道，接着在男孩反应过来之前将手探进其宽松的T恤下摆——这一点他倒是想不通，为什么自己年轻时那么爱穿这种宽松得有些不合身的衣服——不过这些都无所谓了——他用那只粗糙的手掌带着微凉的刺激感抚摸起男孩热得发烫的小腹，接着是腰部，接着向上，在早已挺立的乳头附近徘徊但就是不摸上去。

男孩被刺激得一直在细细地喘气，在男人身上止不住地一次次紧绷地弓起腰来。他们的腹部紧贴着磨蹭，互相都能感受到对方的热力。这有点太过了。

“等等......嗯...”小Ronnie感觉自己快疯了，他从未被这样刺激过，也从来没有发现自己那么敏感，就仿佛被打开了什么开关，他有些害怕，但是又对接下来有可能发生的事情感到期待不已。

正当小Ronnie犹豫着要主动一点还是矜持一点，大Ronnie突然来了一句——“嚯！还真瘦了不少嘛。” 

“......”

小Ronnie就差跳起来揍人了。

他剧烈地挣扎着想要摆脱男人的怀抱，但是腰上又被捏了一下。

这下他不仅失去平衡整个人都瘫软在Ronnie身上，还发出了一声他绝对不想再发一次的声音。

真的，百试不厌。始作俑者不动声色地想，盯着男孩像鸵鸟一样把头埋在自己胸口，耳朵红得惊人......真可爱。

“Kid，我就开个玩笑。”Ronnie真诚地说道，捧起男孩的脸亲吻他的嘴唇和脸颊，同时另一只手放在男孩腰和屁股之间美好的弧线上抚摸着。小Ronnie舒服地眯起了眼睛，垂下的睫毛投下长长的阴影。

渐渐地他们把这个吻变得非常具有色情意味。Ronnie舔舐着男孩的耳廓，男孩在他身上不安分地动着，在他耳边虚弱地喘息。他彻底撩起男孩的衣服，揉弄乳头好让对方发出更多不得体的声音。

小Ronnie彻底硬了起来，他保持着一个非常别扭姿势好不被对方发现，不过更多的是为了减少哪些让他面红耳赤的摩擦——毕竟在一开始就射在裤子里并不算什么浪漫的表现。

虽然很害羞，但是他还是故意撩拨男人：“你就那么想干我吗？”

真的是，脸红成这样又不敢直视我，还能说出这种话......Ronnie在心中无奈地摇头，但是还是说：“我很庆幸你成年了。”

这句话的调情指数并不高又无耻，但不知为何小Ronnie依旧心中一阵悸动，他感到晕乎乎的，接着当男人用手摁着男孩的腰让他们的胯部贴在一起时，男孩感觉自己真的快晕过去了。

老天，他好硬。

小Ronnie能感受到对方勃起的阴茎隔着几层薄薄的布料压迫着自己的，带来一连串通电一般的刺激感。

男孩眼角泛红，嘴唇也因为亲吻显得鲜红而微肿，非常艳丽却不低俗。十八岁男孩的身体真的处处都是性暗示，不经世事导致那双眼睛怎么样都充满着无助与期待，让人非常有欺凌的欲望，而这个年纪要命的敏感度和要命的青涩也完全帮不上忙，他甚至都不懂得怎么撩人和抚摸，但矛盾的是，这件事本身就非常撩人了。

正当Ronnie思考着怎么把男孩折磨到射在裤子里时，对方一句话都没说就挣脱并跑出了房间，留下他在床上孤独地杵着老二。

他反思了一下，并不觉得自己做错了什么，只好茫然地坐在床上，身上的热度忽然消散了。正当他犹豫要不要出去把小Ronnie找回来时，男孩就冲进了房间咣地把门关上并锁紧。

一罐东西被扔上了床。

Ronnie定睛一看——一罐润滑剂。

他笑起来，把男孩拉到床上，恢复到原来那种令人满意的姿势，热度又回来了。

两个人亲热了几分钟后，Ronnie忽然想起了什么。

“Babe，不是我说......”Ronnie哄着男孩将裤子脱下来，“可是你有安全套吗？”

男孩脱裤子的动作突然停住了，接着一瞬间羞怯尴尬恼怒等情绪全部五彩斑斓地出现在了脸上。很显然他没有，拿了润滑剂却忘记拿安全套，这确实很像一个紧张的即将体验第一次同性性行为的人会干出来的事，只不过实在是有点丢人。

小Ronnie自暴自弃地踢掉了自己的裤子，恼怒地去解男人衬衫上的扣子。

“你到底要不要干我？”

Ronnie感觉自己的阴茎跳动了一下，他粗暴地把男孩的内裤扯下来，感受到对方的阴茎弹到自己的小腹上，硬得惊人。男孩的内裤早就湿得不成样子，铃口也一直在淌水，蹭得他的白衬衫深了一片，他将润滑剂倒在手心，稍微搓了搓让液体不那么冰凉之后握住了男孩。

男孩呻吟起来，抱住Ronnie吻他的嘴唇。他扭着腰，臀部摇摆着，在男人手中抽送自己的阴茎，但是Ronnie的手只是松松一握，轻而随意地蹭着男孩敏感的肌肤。

这让男孩很不满足，但是小Ronnie也知道对方的意图，所以就傲娇着硬是不去求他，只是将乖巧的亲吻变成略微粗暴的撕咬——这种胡闹行为只持续到了Ronnie用另一只手抹了一把润滑剂，手指开始在男孩紧致的穴口打转为止。

男孩因突然的刺激而惊呼了一声，整个人栽进对方怀里，他向Ronnie投去一个眼神，可怜极了，因为欲求不满而泪光闪烁着。Ronnie也憋不住了，把自己的阴茎释放出来，拉起男孩那双柔软的手把两人包裹住，并在他耳边沙哑地说：“取悦我。”

男孩呻吟了一声，全身都在这一句诱惑性极强的命令中顺从地颤抖着。他笨拙地用手掌尽可能地包裹住两个人的阴茎上下撸动，通过对方身体的动静与呼吸声来判断自己应该怎么做才能达到取悦的高度，但同时又自己身下不停进行扩张的手指而分心。

已经放进去两根手指了，虽说多亏了有润滑剂，扩张的过程还算顺利，但是男孩的后穴实在是太紧了，Ronnie一边曲起手指向更深处按压，一边想被这样的小穴包裹感觉会有多好。一直到第三根手指完全埋进身体里时，小Ronnie已经神志不清了，他抖个不停，感觉自己身下酸胀得发疼，但新鲜的快感也同时在隐秘的地方逐渐催生，直到感觉脸颊和脖颈湿漉漉的一片他才发现自己正在流眼泪。

“好舒服...嗯...”他紧紧抱着男人撒娇，从未感觉自己如此放荡过，“Ronnie，快点...”之前他还觉得叫自己的名字会很奇怪，确实很奇怪也很羞耻，但是事已至此，他已经思考不了了。

这一声叫得真是诱人极了，Ronnie抽出手指，托着男孩的屁股硬是将阴茎挤了进去，男孩瞬间挣扎起来，“嗯！——等...等一下——”他抽噎着试图放松自己，但是又因为疼痛脸变得煞白。Ronnie心疼地吻男孩额头上渗出的汗珠，果然第一次真的太紧了，他被夹得有点疼，但是也很舒服，他缓慢地抽插着，男孩被他顶得非常狼狈，之前刚用发胶打理过的头发现在有好几缕垂在额前随着两个人的动作晃动着。

渐渐地，小Ronnie终于放松下来，艰难地配合对方的动作摆动腰支以获得更多的摩擦，他需要被顶到那个能让他叫出声的地方，年轻的身体对快感总是非常诚实。男孩火热紧致的小穴吞吐着男人粗大的阴茎，眼睛却显得那么纯情和无辜，Ronnie慢慢地抽出然后又快又深地顶进去，每次顶进去时男孩都会弓起身子想要逃离，但是他总会插得更深，以至于男孩抬起的臀部落下来时两个人交合的地方都能被挤出水来。

“太深了...啊——”男孩抱怨着，Ronnie抚慰起他被冷落的阴茎，他立马说不出话了，嘴里胡乱地喊着什么，但大部分都是令人心碎又兴奋的抽泣和呻吟。他在不到一分钟的时间内就射了出来，软软地喊着“Ronnie”“Ronnie”，后穴还一阵一阵地收紧，差点刺激得Ronnie也跟着释放，只好暂时停下来。精液溅到了他的衬衫上，黏稠一片，男孩喘着气用手将精液抹在男人的下体和自己后穴交合的地方，手指打着转，带出更多黏稠的液体来，接着他抬起眼睛，湿漉漉地盯着对方。

非常火辣。

Ronnie把男孩压在床上，把他操得陷进了被子和枕头，同时撩起T恤舔咬他的乳头，男孩泪眼朦胧地紧咬着衣服，口水渍了一大片。前列腺不断被顶撞，过载的快感像电流般在小Ronnie体内乱窜，从小到大他都没有过这么舒服的体验，就好像他之前每次手活只是个笑话。

直到男孩在临近高潮之前在Ronnie耳边央求着，他才不去缓慢地折磨男孩，用力抽插几下射进那温热的甬道里。男孩随着后穴被填满，也弓着身子剧烈喘息着达到了极乐，迷迷糊糊地搂住男人亲吻。

但是对方将阴茎抽出后他随即感到一阵痛苦的空虚和腰酸，男孩挣扎着跪坐起来，结果小穴里的精液黏稠地从体内被挤了出来，顺着大腿内侧淌下来，一滴一滴地落在床单上，再加上高潮后男孩那双哭红的眼睛，整个场面都非常色气。

Ronnie抑制住内心的波动，把男孩拉过来亲了亲，用毯子把他裹起来然后将他抱起向浴室走去，因为现在Daniel不在家，所以他们才能这么放肆地亲热，感谢上帝。

在途中，小Ronnie一直都是害羞地把头埋在他胸口，但是他还是听见了，他听见男孩说——

“Happy Birthday，Ronnie.”


End file.
